You Are The Nine Tailed Fox
by Micky Milky
Summary: "N-ne, siapa kau?" "Aku seekor Rubah…"... ""Lebih tepatnya Rubah berekor Sembilan..." YunJae fanfic... RnR please... (Re-run)... updet next chap..
1. Chapter 1

**Title : You are the nine tailed fox**

 **Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

 **Rate : T ( untuk sementara )**

 **Inspiration from the Gumiho drama n Naruto Anime**

 **Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

 **Pairing: YunXJae… YooSuMin**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading**

 **Chap 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Seoul, Korea selatan terlihat sepi, rintik-rintik hujan masih terlihat menyelimuti kota besar di Korea Selatan itu. Beberapa pejalan kaki terlihat berlarian menghindari terpaan rintik hujan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi hujan lebat.

Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah perusahaan tempatnya bekerja menatap arloji yang betengger di lengan putihnya, memastikan malam belum terlalu larut untuknya berjalan pulang. Wajah cantik itu terlihat bersemu merah karena udara yang semakin mendingin.

"Apa Junsu sudah pulang?"

Pria cantik itu bermonolog sendiri, dengan sedikit merapatkan matel tebal dan membuka payung trasparannya, pria cantik itu berjalan pulang menembus rintik hujan yang mulai terlihat lebat.

.

.

"Aku pulang Junsu-ya."

Kim Junsu, pria imut itu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-ngusap rambutnya yang terlihat masih basah. Dia baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan malamnya, membuatnya harus kehujanan tadi saat perjalanan pulang.

"Kau kehujanan, Junsu-ya."

Pria imut itu mengangguk, lalu duduk di samping JaeJoong yang sibuk membuka sepatunya.

"Jae Hyung, tadi Changminnie menghubungiku, dia ingin tidur disini karena kedua orang tua dan adiknya pergi ke Jepang untuk mendaftarkan JiYeon di sekolah menengah atas disana."

"Boleh, lagi pula akan sangat ramai jika dia tidur disini. Ah~ ajak YooChun Juga, agar kita bisa main kartu bersama nanti."

"Ne."

Junsu berjalan kearah meja nakas, mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan-nekan keypet ponsel itu. JaeJoong mengambil handuk yang tersampir di belakang pintu kamarnya, lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Srek….

JaeJoong menoleh kebelakang saat pria cantik itu mendengar suara aneh yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Karena tak menemukan apapun di sana, pria itu melanjutkan aksi 'Buka Baju' nya dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan guyuran air.

.

.

Shim Changmin, pria berwajah sedikit imut (bagi saya) itu mengaduk mie instan yang baru saja dibuat JaeJoong untuk makan malam mereka. Maklum, JaeJoong dan Junsu hanya tinggal berdua. Kim JaeJoong itu adalah seorang karyawan di sebuah prusahaan tekstil di Seoul, sedangkan Junsu adalah seorang pelayan café yang juga merangkap sebagai teman satu kontrak JaeJoong, untuk menghemat biaya, Junsu dan JaeJoong sepakat untuk menyewa satu rumah saderhana yang biaya kontraknya murah, selain itu terkadang kedua pria ini juga di bantu membayar kontrakan oleh kedua rekan mereka, Park YooChun yang bertugas sebagai dosen tampan di Universitas swasta di Seoul dan Shim Changmin si jangkung tampan yang bekerja di agen penjualan barang milik sang ayah. Jangan Tanya kenapa mereka saling mengenal, karena mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil.

Sebenarnya kedua rekan mereka itu masih tinggal bersama orang tua, hanya saja dari 7 hari dalam seminggu, terkadang keduanya sepakat untuk menghabiskan 4 harinya menginap di kontrakan kecil JaeJoong dan Junsu.

"Changminnie, coba untuk mengunya makananmu terlebih dahulu sebelum ditelan."

Pria tinggi itu menyengir saat mendapat satu nasehat sayang dari JaeJoong.

"Hyung, bisa untuk tidak memasakkanku Mie instan lagi, sekali-kali kau masak daging, Hyung."

JaeJoong memukulkan sumpitnya ke kepala Changmin, membut Junsu yang melihatnya tertawa keras.

"Daging terlalu mahal, lagi pula melihat porsi makanmu bisa-bisa aku dan Junsu bangkrut."

"Tapi aku juga ikut patungan untuk membayar kontrakan."

Jawab pria tinggi itu tak terima, JaeJoong meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu menatap Changmin galak.

"Porsi makanmu itu 5 kali dari porsi makanku dan Junsu, huh~."

Kali ini Changmin terdiam, bukan salahnya dikarunia perut karet, walau sebenarnya dia bersyukur, karena sebanyak apapun dia makan, perutnya tak akan buncit.

"YooChun lama sekali, apa dia jadi tidur di sini?"

Junsu mulai terlihat gunda, tadi setelah mandi, di sudah menghubungi YooChun untuk tidur bersama hari ini, tapi kelihatannya dosen muda itu belum juga sampai.

"Hyung… aku datang."

JaeJoong dan Changmin langsung berlari menghampiri pintu utama saat mendengar jeritan YooChun yang menggemah di depan kontrakan mereka.

"Kenapa baru datang? Kami hampir saja ingin meninggalkanmu tidur."

YooChun tersenyum, dibuka jaket kulit yang bertengger indah di tubuh atletis miliknya. Menyampirkan jaket itu di sofa lusuh milik JaeJoong.

"Jam mata kuliahku hari ini sangat padat, hyung. Belum lagi aku harus mengurusi beberapa mahasiswa pindahan."

YooChun berjalan masuk kedalam kontarak JaeJoong tanpa di suruh. Pria itu langsung duduk dihadapan Junsu dan mencomot sedikit mie instan yang di makan pria imut itu.

"Aku lapar, apa masih ada jatah mie untukku?"

JaeJoong berjalan ke dapur, menuangkan semangkuk mie dan memberikannya pada YooChun.

"Untung kau cepat pulang, terlambat semenit saja, aku yakin jatahmu akan habis dimakan Changminnie."

"Yak…!"

Changmin hendak protes, tapi dibatalkan saat melihat raut wajah mengerikan dari JaeJoong.

"Jae hyung, apa kau tadi menerima tamu selain kami?"

JaeJoong, Junsu dan Changmin memandang bingung pada YooChun yang asik menghirup kuah mie instannya. Dengan cepat JaeJoong menggeleng.

"Aniya, waeyo?"  
YooChun berhenti dari makannya, memandang serius ke arah JaeJoong.

"Jinjjai? Aku baru saja bertemu seseorang saat perjalanan kemari, seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari pagar rumah ini."

Junsu tertawa aneh, lalu menempuk bahu YooChun sebentar.

"Kau tahu, dari tadi hanya ada kami bertiga di sini, jangan coba-coba menakuti kami, kau berusaha menakuti Changminnie kan, karena kau tahu dia itu penakut."

Junsu melirik pada Changmin yang merengut sebal. Baru saja Junsu akan kembali menyuap makannya YooChun langsung memandang Junsu dengan horror.

"Aku tak bercanda, aku malah sempat berbicara, saat aku mengatakan kau siapa, dia hanya bilang kalau dia kenalan Jae hyung, dan mengatakan baru saja menemui Jae hyung. Kukira dia teman kantor Jae hyung, karena wajahnya sangat asing untukku."

"Mwo? Aku dari tadi di sini, dan tidak sama sekali menemui seseorang."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kau makan saja, dan jangan ungkit orang aneh yang kau temui itu, ceritamu membuatku merinding."

YooChun terkikih gelih saat Changmin dengan wajah kusut menyuap makannya asal.

"Siapa ya?"

.

.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini pun JaeJoong harus lembur dan pulang hampir tengah malam.

"Hah… kenapa harus aku yang melakukan kerjaan menyusun barang, ish… tubuhku capek sekali."

JaeJoong merutuk kesal. Dia memandang nanar pada jalan trotoar yang terlihat sepi, lagi-lagi dia harus melewati jalan ini. Andai gajinya besar, sudah pasti dia akan pulang dengan mobil pribadi atau setidaknya motor, tapi karena dia hanya pekerja biasa dengan gaji biasa, membuatnya harus bersabar untung dia bisa bekerja dan makan, hidup di kota Seoul bukan menyenangkan, bisa mendapatkan perkerjaan seperti sekarang saja sudah untung.

"Apa jam segini aku masih bisa menemukan Bus… ck, menelpon Junsu pun percuma."

Pria cantik itu berjalan lunglai, jarak tempatnya bekerja dan kontrakannya memang tak seberapa jauh, tapi dengan tubuh yang sangat letih jarak itu serasa tak bisa di tempuhnya dengan mudah.

"Eh…"

JaeJoong berhenti berjalan saat melihat cahaya terang di bawa sinar bulan purnama malam ini, jarak yang terbilang jauh dari sang objek, membuat objek itu terlihat samar-samar dari tempat JaeJoong berpijak.

Tapi karena rasa penasaran, pria itu berjalan dengan cepat kearah sumber cahaya, semakin dia mendekat, cahaya itu semakin meredup dan menghilang.

"Apa itu tadi."

JaeJoong bergumam pelan, tak ada satupun yang di dapatnya dari tempat itu, hanya kesan sunyi dan cahaya remang-remang dari purnama dan lampu neon jalan yang menerangi JaeJoong. Pria cantik itu menunduk melihat ke arah aspal saat di rasakannya sepatu kulit hitamnya menendang sesuatu.

"Ini?"

JaeJoong mengakat barang yang baru saja di tendangnya dan mendapatkan sebuah kalung berbentuk hurup 'W' dengan permata yang bertengger di masing-masing sudutnya.

"Waw~ penemuan besar, lumayan kalau aku jual."

Dan JaeJoong berjalan dengan riang meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Kau menemukannya? Coba simpan saja atau berikan kepada polisi, siapa tahu ada yang mencarinya."

JaeJoong merengut sebal melihat Junsu yang asik mengoceh tanpa melihatnya sama sekali.

"Aku tak akan memberikannya pada polisi, hmmm~ aku juga tak akan menjualnya, ini lumayan Junsu-ya, aku akan menyimpan kalung ini."

Junsu tetap santai membolak-balik novelnya, lalu membacanya berlahan.

"Junsu-ya… Junsu-ya…."

Junsu menoleh pada JaeJoong yang merengut.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Coba untuk melihat lawan bicaramu, aku tak suka kau mengacuhkanku."

Huh~ lihat sifat JaeJoong yang seperti umma itu. Bukan hanya Changmin yang sering kena omel, bahkan Junsu dan YooChun pun sering di omelinya saat melakukan sesuatu hal.

"Mian hyung, tapi ceritanya lagi sangat seruh."

"Ish… aku tidur saja, jangan lupa matikan lampu, dan tutup pintu serta jendela, ne…"

"Ne, arraso."

.

.

"Hari ini aku berencana membuat sop daging, Junsu-ya, apa kau mau?"

Junsu yang berjalan di samping JaeJoong sambil mendorong troli itu mengangguk semangat.

"Pasti hyung, sudah lama aku tak makan daging."

"Hahaha… aku baru saja menerima gaji, telpon Changmin dan YooChun, katakan untuk datang ke rumah malam ini."

"Ok… oh ya hyung, aku lupa mengatakan padamu, semalam ada seseorang yang menanyakanmu."

"Sungguh? Siapa?"

Junsu menepuk jidatnya keras, lalu menyengir.

"Mian hyung, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi dia mengatakan, aku bisa bertemu dengan JaeJoongie, yang mulia puteri JaeJoongie. Itu katanya?"

JaeJoong melirik Junsu tajam, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya agar sejajar dan berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, tak tahu saja JaeJoong kelakuannya mengundang banyak orang yang sedang berbelanja di mall untuk melihat adegan JaeSu itu.

"Kau tak bermaksud menggodaku kan, dengan mengatakan 'Puteri' pada namaku. Hmmm~"

Junsu menggeleng kikuk, dia merasa tersudutkan sekarang. Melihat reaksi Junsu, JaeJoong kembali membuat tubuhnya keposisi semula, lalu menyeret Junsu untuk kembali mendorong trolinya.

"Apa kau mengenal wajahnya?"

"Ani, aku tak mengenal wajahnya. Aku tahu beberapa temanmu yang sering datang ke kontrakan, tapi wajah orang itu sangat asing."

Junsu bergumam pelan, lalu mengambil garam dari rak dan meletakkannya di troli.

"Apa dia wanita?"

JaeJoong menyengir membayangkan seorang wanita mencarinya, ah~ lama dia tak dekat dengan wanita, terakhir dekat saat dia masih di Sekolah menengah atas dulu, itupun hanya sebulan, setelah itu JaeJoong harus tersenyum pahit saat melihat sang wanita malah menduakannya.

"Ani, seorang pria, hmm, lumayan tampan dan tubuhnya tak kalah berotot dari tubuhmu."

Junsu terkikih sedangkan Jae cemberut, musnah sudah fikirannya tentang seorang wanita cantik yang mungkin mencarinya.

"Apa dia orang yang sama dengan yang ditemui YooChun tempo hari."

JaeJoong memilih beberapa daging segar dari box daging, lalu meletakkannya di troli, setelah itu kedua 'Kim' itu kembali berjalan beriringan menuju kasir.

"Aku tak tahu, coba kau Tanya pada YooChun nanti."

"Arraso."

.

.

"Oh~ orang itu, ne dia pria. Wae hyung?"

Junsu melirik JaeJoong yang sibuk menuangkan sup di mangkuk Changmin. Lalu meletakkannya di hadapan pria tinggi itu.

"Ani, hanya saja kurasa Junsu juga bertemu dengan pria itu."

JaeJoong mulai menyuap nasi dan dagingnya, lalu menghirup kuah sup sambil menunggu jawaban YooChun atau komentar Junsu.

"Ne, aku melihat dia berdiri di depan pintu, saat ku Tanya mencari siapa, dia mengatakan 'putri JaeJoongie' dan Jae hyung tak percaya dengan perkataanku."

Junsu bersunggut-sunggut dan mengundang senyum di bibir YooChun.

"Dia juga berkata seperti itu kemarin. Pria itu menanyakan tentang 'Puteri JaeJoongie' dan aku mengambil kesimpulan itu adalah kau, hanya saja aku tak ingin memberitahunya takut nanti kau malah menendangku karena memanggilmu 'Puteri'"

Satu tatapan mematikan langsung dilayangkan ke arah YooChun, Changmin yang dari tadi melihat percakapan itu tak ambil pusing, dia lebih mementingkan focus pada makanannya.

"Yak, jangan memanggilku puteri, jika memang dia mencariku, seharusnya dia memanggilku hmmm raja mungkin atau pangeran tampan."

JaeJoong mengeluarkan evil smirknya, mendengar kata-kata 'tampan' membuat hatinya berbunga. Selama ini dia selalu di katakan cantik, sebenarnya itu tak salah, memang wajah JaeJoong lebih pantas di katakan cantik, hanya saja dia itu pria, dan pria lebih tepat di katakan tampan dari pada cantik.

"Salahkan saja orang itu. Aku hanya mengulang kembali perkataannya."

Junsu tersenyum maklum saat YooChun berusaha membela diri.

"Aku akan melempar pria itu jika dia kembali mengatakanku puteri."

"Silakan saja."

JaeJoong kembali menyuap nasinya kesal, kenapa malam ini, seluruh sahabat yang sudah di anggap adiknya sendiri itu menyudutkannya, tak ada satupun yang membelanya malam ini.

" **Puteri, saranghae."**

Jantung JaeJoong seolah akan copot saat mendengar samar suara yang dibawa oleh angin dari jendela didekatnya, tubuhnya membeku dan melirik jendela itu takut.

"Wae hyung? Kenapa wajahmu pucat."

"Siapa yang membuka jendela itu?"

Changmin mengangkat tangannya seolah anak SD yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Aku, karena panas, aku membukanya agar anginnya masuk."

"Cepat tutup, bisa masuk angin nanti."

JaeJoong menyuruh Changmin dengan sedikit membentak, dan karena bentakkan itulah membuat Changmin langsung berjalan menuju jendela.

" **JaeJoongie, aku kembali."**

PRAK…

Dan dengan satu tarikan keras jendela kaca itu tertutup rapat, menyisahkan satu hembusan angin yang kembali membawa sebuah pesan tersirat untuk pria cantik yang sudah menggigil ketakutan itu.

.

.

JaeJoong mengeram kesal, dia kesal karena beberapa saat yang lalu, Kim Junsu, mengatakan tidak pulang malam ini dan akan menginap di café bersama pelayan yang lain, karena cafenya sedang di sewa untuk pernikahan seseorang, membuat Junsu harus rela melakukan dekorasi hingga pagi hari, menelpon Changmin pun percuma, pria tinggi itu sedang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya saat ini dan mungkin juga akan menginap di sana. Sedangkan YooChun harapan terakhir JaeJoong malah mengatakan dia akan mengisih laporan penilaian untuk nilai akhir semester mata kuliahnya. Ck… kenapa dia harus tidur sendiri malam ini? Huh ini menyebalkan. Padahal hari ini dia pulang cepat.

"Aku benci mereka semua."

Sesal pria cantik itu. Dengan lesu JaeJoong membuka pagar rumahnya, saat pria cantik itu mendongak dan melihat ke depan, seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan celana dasar berbahan katun hitam menatapnya tajam, berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang menghadapnya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, wajah yang sangat berbeda saat JaeJoong melihatnya pertama kali tadi, entah kenapa tubuh JaeJoong gemetaran, JaeJoong mundur selangkah saat pria itu lebih mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kim JaeJoongie-ah, Puteri JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong membatu, mulutnya keluh untuk bersuara, hanya bunyi jangkrik yang terdengar di malam itu, walau malam dan hanya diterangi sinar bulan purnama JaeJoong dapat melihat betapa tampannya pria didepannya saat ini, terbesit sedikit rasa iri saat melihat tubuh dan wajah pria itu.

"N-ne, siapa kau?"

"Aku Jung Yunho, Joongie-ah… aku kembali, kembali kesisimu, tuan puteriku."

"Mwo?"

Dengan sedikit keberanian yang terkumpul JaeJoong berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati pria itu.

"Mian, Yunho-shi, apa aku mengenalmu?"

Jung Yunho, pria tinggi itu malah melangkah mendekati JaeJoong, mengelus pipi pria cantik itu sesaat sampai dirasakannya JaeJoong menepis kasar lengannya.

"Aku Yunho, peliharaan setiamu, puteri… sosok yang selalu mencintaimu, sampai saat ini."

JaeJoong menaikkan satu alisnya bingung, 'peliharaan' huh~ memang Yunho itu apa? Kucing?

"Yunho-shi, mian ne, tapi kau itu manusia, dan kau bukan binatang yang harus aku pelihara, dan jangan memanggilku puteri."

Senyum Yunho memudar, tapi tak lama sampai pria itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Sangat tidak sopan jika saya memanggil nama pada anda puteri, dan saya benar-benar peliharaan anda."

JaeJoong menghela napas kesal. Huh~ dia sudah sangat kesal dengan YooSuMin, belum lagi pekerjaanya yang menyebalkan membuat seluruh tubuhnya seakan remuk, apa lagi sekarang dia harus di pertemukan pria gila yang memanggilnya puteri dan dengan kukuh menyebutnya sebagai peliharaan JaeJoong.

"Ok~ jika memang kau peliharaanku? Coba jawab, kau itu apa? Kucing, anjing, ayam, atau marmot?"

JaeJoong tersenyum meremehkan pada Yunho, huh~ dia yakin Yunho tidak bisa menjawabnya. Dengan santai pria cantik itu berkecak pinggang melirik Yunho.

"Aku seekor musang…"

JaeJoong terdiam, senyum meremehkannya memudar, pria tampan itu berjalan santai kearah JaeJoong, dengan di bantu cahaya bulan purnama yang menyinari pria itu dan JaeJoong, JaeJoong dapat melihat ekor di belakang pria itu, tunggu? Ekor? JaeJoong mengedip kaget, dia shock. Ekor itu bukan hanya satu tapi terus bertambah, sampai Sembilan… ekor putih itu melayang-layang dengan indah.

"Lebih tepatnya musang berekor Sembilan, Puteri JaeJoongie."

Mata JaeJoong seolah akan lepas dari kelopaknya, berharap ini mimpi, tak menyangka di saat ini dia harus bertemu monster seperti pria didepannya. Ah~ ketampanannya itu benar-benar menipu JaeJoong. Pria itu berjalan berlahan dengan ekor yang masih bertengger indah di belakangnya melambai dan terlihat halus untuk di sentuh.

"Tanda ini…"

Yunho mengelus lembut tanda di leher JaeJoong, membuat pria itu tersedak kaget, lalu melangkah mundur dengan berlahan.

"Puteri, aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali kepadaku lagi. Aku merindukanmu."

"K-kau… mons… ter.

Dan setelah itu pandangan JaeJoong mengabur dan gelap seketika.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Rindu dengan fic ini?**

 **Sory fic nya Micky Re-run tanpa edit.**

 **Maaf, Fic ini harus Micky pindahi, banyak yang nanya kapan updetnya fic ini, dengan sangat menyesal, Micky akan pindahi beberapa fic yang akan Micky lanjutkan, ini juga Micky lakukan agar fic ini lanjut, Micky benar-benar lupa pasword di akun satunya. Bertahap Micky bakal pindahi satu persatu fic" ini, dan akan menyelesaikanya dengan bertahap juga ..**

 **Micky Juga mau tanya, haruskah Micky pindahi fic" yang sudah end ke Akun ini? Soalnya Micky ada rencana buat mindahi semuanya tanpa tersisa, tapi Micky tetap butuh saran teman-teman.**

 **Micky juga mau promosi, Akun wattpad nih, " mickymilky45" kalau mampir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak repyu ya, dan micky juga mau promosi akun twitter " al_ba_45" hilangkan tanda ("_") follow ya, mungkin bagi yang pemberitahuan fanfictionnya sering ngadat, Micky bakal kasih info Updet fic dan novel Micky di sana... #emang_lu_siapa /**

 **Akhir kata.**

 **Repyu lagi fic ini please...**

" **^Micky_Milky^"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : You are the nine tailed fox**

 **Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

 **Rate : T ( bisa bertambah rated )**

 **Inspiration from the Gumiho drama n Naruto Anime**

 **Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

 **Pairing: YunXJae… YooSuMin**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading**

"Puteri, aku tak menyangka kau akan kembali kepadaku lagi. Aku merindukanmu."

"K-kau… mons… ter.

Dan setelah itu pandangan JaeJoong mengabur dan gelap seketika.

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

.

.

JaeJoong mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya, pria cantik itu bergerak resah saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengentuh leher dan pipinya membuat tidurnya terganggu.

"Eenghh…"

Berlahan mata bulat indah itu membuka, mengerjab beberapa saat, retinanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai terlihat terang dari balik jendela yang tertutup gorden putih, hah… dia merasa tadi malam dia bermimpi buruk, tapi tunggu, sesuatu yang lembut yang membelai pipi dan lehernya itu? JaeJoong menangkap lengan seseorang yang asik meraba di bagian lehernya dan melirik sosok pria tampan yang tersenyum sangat manis tepat didepannya, tak jauh, hanya beberapa senti.

"Kau….?"

Pria itu bergemih, dia hanya sibuk tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik JaeJoong dalam. JaeJoong melirik kalung yang ditemuinya beberapa saat hari yang lalu. Dan kalung itulah yang menjadi objek elusan si pria bermata musang di depannya.

"Anda sudah bangun puteri?"

JeJoong mengerjab tak percaya, dan matanya melirik sesuatu yang lembut, putih, dan berbulu lebat yang mengelus pipinya lembut.

"HUUAAHH…"

Hampir saja JaeJoong terjungkal kebelakang saat tubuhnya hendak menjauh dari pria tampan didepannya. Dengan tubuh gemetar JaeJoong merapat pada senderan tempat tidurnya, lalu mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang terbang saat dia pingsan tadi malam.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih disini?"

Lihat sekarang, JaeJoong seperti seorang wanita yang hendak di perkosa. Pria itu bangkit dari ranjang JaeJoong lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan pemuda cantik itu. Tubuh kekar itu menjulang indah dengan 9 ekor yang terlihat menari di belakang tubuhnya.

"Saya menunggu anda bangun, Puteri."

JaeJoong melirik-lirik takut kamarnya, heh~ kenapa dia sekarang ada di kamar? Bukankah dia tadi malam pingsan di depan rumah, dan dia masih ingat betul kejadian semalam. Oho~ JaeJoong merasa ada yang aneh, baju kerjanya semalam menghilang di gantikan oleh piyama tidurnya.

"Ck, kau yang menggantikan bajuku?"

Yunho, pria rubah itu mengangguk imut, lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Ne… saya jugalah yang membawa anda kemari."

Tubuh JaeJoong merinding mendengar hal itu, matanya yang bergerak gelisah tak sengajah menatap jam dinding yang betengger di kamarnya. Oh~ sudah jam 9 pagi, dan dia terlambat 1 jam untuk pergi bekerja.

"Junsu-ya… Junsu-ya…"

JaeJoong mengumpat kesal, dia sedang berusaha memanggil Junsu, meminta bantuan pada pria imut itu, tapi Junsu tak kunjung datang, malah dia mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Yunho.

"Panglima Junsu sedang tak ada puteri, dia belum pulang."

Pria Rubah itu menunduk hormat. Mwo? Panglima? Apa JaeJoong tak salah dengar.

"Siapa? Panglima? Hah~ kau benar-benar monster gila Yunho-shi."

Yunho terdiam, mata musang itu bertemu dengan mata JaeJoong lama.

"Puteri, tunggulah sebentar."

Yunho berlalu dari hadapan JaeJoong, berjalan ke dapur dengan JaeJoong yang melongok tak percaya. Setelah ditinggal oleh Yunho, JaeJoong turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi salah satu nomor di sana.

"Mian, Sun Hee. Aku tak masuk kerja hari ini."

"…"

"Ne, badanku tiba-tiba tak enak, tolong kau beritahu direktur Lee ne."

"…"

"Gomawo."

Dan hubungan itu terputus, setelah meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas terdekat, JaeJoong mambalik tubuhnya, dia tersentak kaget saat melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di belakangnya membawa segelas air mineral.

"Puteri sakit?"

Tanya pria tampan itu polos, JaeJoong meloto tak percaya, dia kira Yunho sudah pergi, tapi pria tampan itu ternyata masih di sini.

"Kenapa masih disini? Ish… keluar lah! Kau membuatku takut. Yunho-shi."

Yunho menyerahkan gelas berisi air mineral itu ke hadapan JaeJoong, dengan tangan gemetar JaeJoong mengambilnya dan melihat dengan telitih air mineral itu.

"Minumlah Puteri, aku tak akan meracunimu."

Seolah tahu akan isi pikiran JaeJoong, pria tampan itu melangkah mendekati JaeJoong, mengelus puncak kepala JaeJoong dengan lembut.

"Mian Yunho-shi, aku sedikit tak suka dengan sebutan 'puteri' bagaimana kalau kau memanggil namaku saja."

Dengan berlahan pria cantik itu mulai meminum air mineralnya, lalu duduk di bibir ranjang tempat tidurnya, melirik Yunho yang sibuk memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik darinya.

"Ah~ Mian, Put… uh~ bagaimana kalau JaeJoongie?"

JaeJoong mengerengit keningnya, merasa lucu dengan panggilan akrab dari Yunho untuknya, 'JaeJoongie?' manis sekali, bahkan YooSuMin saja belum pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tak apa, setidaknya bukan 'Puteri' ah Yunho-shi, kau ini siapa sebenarnya? Bisa kah ekor itu di hilangkan, aku sedikit merinding melihatnya."

Yunho mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar, satu persatu ekor putih itu menghilang, dan hanya tinggal tubuh tegap dengan wajah tampan itu saja yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan JaeJoong. Walau semalam dia sempat shock melihat Yunho dan kesembilan ekornya, tapi lama dia bersama pria itu, dia tahu, Yunho pria baik, walau title 'Monster' masih melekat di diri pria tampan itu, asal Yunho tak melukainya itu cukup.

"Lihat, aku bisa menyembunyikannya. Sekarang… apa boleh aku mendekatimu, JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong meletakan gelas yang dari tadi di pegangnya ke meja dekat dengan ponsel silver miliknya. JaeJoong menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di sana, dan Yunho menurutinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang? Aku butuh penjelasan yang sangat jelas."

Dengan pandangan mengintrogasi miliknya, JaeJoong mulai menanyakan ini dan itu.

"Aku Jung Yunho, peliharaan paling setia milik puteri Kim JaeJoong, puteri seorang bangsawan dari dinasti Joseon."

JaeJoong mulai menghayal, Joseon? Pria itu mengerjab imut, lalu menatap tak percaya pada Yunho.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Seribu tiga ratu tahun. Hhmmm~ kurasa lebih"

Semenit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

"MWO? Hah? Yunho-shi, kalau kau bercanda coba untuk mengira-ngira. Kau kira aku percaya?"

"Kalau begitu, apa anda percaya kalau aku Rubah ekor Sembilan?"

JaeJoong bungkam, selama ini Yunho selalu berkata Jujur, bahkan tentang dirinya yang seekor hmmm~ lebih tepatnya sosok monster rubah berekor Sembilan itu.

"Yak… kenapa bertanya begitu. Ok~ aku percaya , lalu kenapa kau… eh tunggu Puteri Kim JaeJoong?"

Yunho mengangguk lembut, lalu tersenyum cerah. Mata kecilnya semakin mengecil tak kala pria itu tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ne, puteri Kim JaeJoong. Dia pemilikku, tapi sebelumnya aku dimiliki oleh kakek tua penunggu kuil di Jepang, karena sesuatu hal, aku di segel dan kembali di tengah masyarakat Korea, puteri JaeJoong yang menyelamatkanku, dan dialah yang memeliharaku."

JaeJoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, percaya atau tidak, dia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan isi pembicaraan pria tampan didepannya ini.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya dengan ku? Apa karena aku memiliki nama yang sama dengannya, makanya kau mengikutiku dan mengira aku puteri JaeJoong-mu?"

Yunho kembali menggeleng, terlihat sangat imut, berbeda sekali dengan penampilan luarnya yang tampan dan gagah, pria ini terlihat sangat polos dan ceria.

"Ani, itu karena kau titisan dari puteri JaeJoong, bukan hanya nama, tapi wajah, dan kalung itu… itu semua milik puteri JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong kembali terdiam, benarkah tentang cerita pemuda itu, titisan? Dijaman serba modern dan instan ini, pria itu masih menganut paham titisan? Ck… masa bodoh, dia tak perduli cara siluman rubah itu berfikir.

"Aku tak mengerti, dan benar-benar tak mengerti."

JaeJoong meremas keras rambut hitam sebahunya, dia kesal dengan pria ini, kenapa pria ini selalu mengikutinya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang Kitsune?"

JaeJoong menggeleng, nama itu terdengar asing, pria dihadapannya terlihat serius sekarang memandangnya.

"Siluman rubah… Kitsune adalah siluman rubah. Dalam mitologi Jepang, kami di panggil Kitsune."

"Maksudmu, Gumiho? Aku pernah mendengar dongeng itu dari umma saat kecil, dan lihat sekarang, aku malah melihatnya persis didepan mataku."

JaeJoong memicitkan matanya sesaat, lalu tersenyum memandang Yunho. Dia merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mahluk yang di anggap dongeng turun temurun itu.

"Hahaha… anda lucu sekali JaeJoongie, kurasa Gumiho dan Kitsune sama, ne… aku adalah mereka. Dan aku hidup lebih dulu sebelum dinasti Joseon berdiri."

"Lalu? Apa hubunganmu dan aku… maksudku "

Yunho menunjuk kalung yang di pakai JaeJoong, pria cantik itu menurunkan pandangnnya ke arah kalung berbentuk hurup W itu.

"Itu milik tuan puteri, sebelum meninggalkanku, puteri berkata, kalau dia akan hidup kembali dengan kalung itu. Dan aku harus menemukan Renkarnasinya. Dan itu adalah kau. Walau akhirnya puteri harus terlahir kembali menjadi seorang pria, aku tak keberatan. Aku mencintaimu Kim JaeJoongie."

Seakan ada batu besar yang menghimpit tubuhnya, JaeJoong membeku mendengar pernyataan itu. Pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung yang di utarakan Yunho untuknya.

"Mian Yunho-shi, kau tahu aku pria? Kau juga pria, hubungan pria dan pria itu sangat-sangat aneh, ehmm~ aku masih menyukai seorang wanita seksi yang cantik, bukan pria tampan dan manly sepertimu."

JaeJoong menatap horror Yunho dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, selain monster gila, pria ini juga aneh.

"Aku tak akan melepas puteri lagi, apapun akan aku lakukan untuk puteri."

JaeJoong menyerah, dia tak ingin berdebat dengan pria di sampingnya saat ini. Dengan kesal, JaeJoong kembali meneguk air mineralnya sampai habis.

"Yunho-shi, kemana aku harus mengantarmu pulang? Jujur saja kau sudah membuatku pusing."

"Ini rumahku, rumah tuan puteri adalah rumahku, apapun yang ada pada tuan puteri adalah punyaku, begitupula sebaliknya."

PRRUTT…

Air mineral yang tadi di minum JaeJoong tersembur kembali keluar, mendengar perkataan Yunho tadi membuat tubuhnya memucat. Apa maksud dengan 'apapun yang ada padanya adalah milik pria itu' oh no… baru beberapa jam saja bersama pria itu sudah membuatnya gila, apalagi harus berlama-lama bahkan harus mengurus pria itu.

"Kontrakan ini sudah cukup sempit, Yunho-shi, mian aku tak bisa menampungmu di sini."

"Aku bisa tidur dimana saja, sungguh."

Yunho mulai berjalan mendekati sofa yang tergeletak di sudut kamar JaeJoong, ekor-ekor rubahnya kembali terlihat, pria itu bergelung di atas sofa itu, menjadikan ekor-ekornya sebagai bantal, lalu tertidur seperti anak kucing.

"Hah… wajah dan tubuhnya tak sama dengan sifatnya."

.

.

"Jae hyung aku pulang…"

Junsu membuka pintu utama kontrakan mereka, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari JaeJoong kesetiap sudut rumah.

"Jae hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

Junsu melirik arlojinya melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dia tahu betul kalau JaeJoong sering pulang larut, tapi melihat sepatu JaeJoong yang tersusun rapi di rak dekat pintu, membuat dia mengambil kesimpulan kalau pria itu sudah pulang.

"Jae hy…"

"Ne… aku disini."

Junsu mengerjab kaget, dia baru saja hendak menyambar pintu kamar JaeJoong, tapi keburu di cegat pria cantik itu yang datang entah dari mana.

"Yak… kau mengagetkanku."

JaeJoong tertawa kikuk, dia menyeret Junsu menjauh dari kamarnya, dia tak mau mengambil resiko jika Junsu mati jantungan atau pingsan sepertinya tadi malam hanya karena melihat Yunho yang tertidur di sofa kamarnya lengkap dengan Sembilan ekor yang masih melambai-lambai dengan damai.

"Wae hyung? Kau aneh sekali?"

"Haha… tak apa-apa, di kamar ada saudara jauhku yang sedang tidur. Kuharap kau tak ribut, Junsu-ya."

"Pria atau wanita?"

Junsu tersenyum usil, melihat senyum itu JaeJoong menyentil jidat pria imut itu kuat.

"Appo hyung…"

"Pabbo, tentu saja pria, mana mungkin aku menerima wanita masuk kedalam kamarku."

Junsu hanya bisa menyengir saat JaeJoong memberi death glarenya.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong cepat sekali kau pulang?"

Junsu berjalan ke arah kulkas, membukanya dan mengambil sekaleng cola dingin dari sana.

"Aku tak bekerja hari ini, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku tak enak, jadi kuputuskan untuk istirahat."

Junsu tiba-tiba berhenti meneguk cola-nya, dengan langkah cepat pria itu berjalan kearah JaeJoong lalu menyentuh kening JaeJoong dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak panas."

Komentarnya, saat telapak tangan itu merasakan suhu tubuh JaeJoong. Setelah merasa suhu tubuh JaeJoong terasa normal, pria itu mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapan JaeJoong.

"Aku memang tidak demam, sudah kubilang, tubuhku yang tak enak, rasanya tubuhku remuk semua."

Junsu menghela napas berat, dia tersenyum lembut kearah JaeJoong.

"Seharusnya kau menelponku, Hyung, aku pasti akan meminta izin pada bos ku jika kau sakit. Di Seoul ini kita hanya tinggal berdua, hanya kau, Changminnie, dan YooChun yang kupunya. Selebihnya mereka semua ada di kampung halamanku, dan itu sangat jauh. Kumohon hyung."

"Ne, lain kali aku akan menghubungimu. Ah… aku mau mandi dulu, apa kau bisa mengiris bawang, kurasa masak nasi goreng untuk makan malam tak apa kan?"

Junsu berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke dapur sambil berteriak.

"Selama kau yang masak, tak apa."

.

.

JaeJoong menatap cermin di depannya sambil tersenyum, diliriknya tubuh putih indahnya berbalut handuk yang hanya sebatas pinggang didepan cermin besar itu, memastikan tak sedikitpun terdapat cacat pada tubuh itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, JaeJoongie."

JaeJoong melebarkan matanya, saat tangan kekar seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, mengusap perutnya yang tak tertutup apapun. Lalu ekor rubah pria itu yang melayang seraya mengelus beberapa bagian tubuh JaeJoong, seperti telingah, leher, lengan, pipi, bibir bawahnya, dan nipple sebelah kirinya. Benda lembut berbulu itu seolah membuanya melayang dengan belaian lembutnya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, JaeJoongie, apapun wujudmu."

Pria itu mencium tengkuk dan berali ke bahu JaeJoong, JaeJoong dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat pasrah di pelukan pemuda rubah itu.

"Yuuunn…"

Kecupan itu semakin liar, dari leher kebahu lalu ke belakang telingah JaeJoong.

"Jae Hyung… kau sudah selesai mandi."

PRAK…

Satu dorongan keras sukses membuat pelukan manusia rubah itu terlepas, Yunho terpental cukup jauh menabrak meja rias JaeJoong membuat beberapa alat make up seperti minyak rambut, hand body, beberapa cream dan buku-bukunya beserakan.

"Yak…! Kau?"  
JaeJoong menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho dengan wajah tak suka, pria rubah itu masih berusaha berdiri dengan benar.

"Jae hyung, kau tak apa?"

Pekikan Junsu dari luar kamarnya membuat JaeJoong lupa akan pria rubah didepannya yang sekarang sedang memunguti barang-barang JaeJoong.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar, aku akan pakai baju."

Dengan terburu-buru JaeJoong mengambil baju dari dalam lemari dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi.

BAM…

Satu bunyi keras menandakan pintu tertutup dengan rapat, membuat Yunho menghela napas berat.

"Ck… puteri benar-benar berubah."

Lirih pemuda itu.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit JaeJoong mengenakan pakaiannya, sekarang pemuda itu sedang bertolak pinggang menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Ingat ya, Jung Yunho, jika kau ingin tinggal disini, coba untuk tidak bersikap aneh, dan…"

JaeJoong menggantung pembicaraanya melirik ekor rubah Yunho yang melambai lambai, masih dapat JaeJoong rasa begitu lembut bulu ekor itu.

"…Sembunyikan ekor itu saat berhadapan dengan Junsu dan yang lain, lalu… jangan panggil teman-temanku dengan nama aneh, ok?"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, JaeJoong tersenyum senang, setidaknya Yunho adalah siluman rubah yang cerdas.

"Lalu katakan pada mereka, kau itu sepupuh jauhku, yang juga ikut mengontrak di sini, arraso?'

"Ne, arraso."

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida."

Yunho menunduk sopan pada ketiga pria didepannya saat ini, JaeJoong bernapas legah, Yunho terlihat sangat penurut.

"Oh, Yunho-shi…"

"Ani… ani, panggil saja dia hyung, dia lebih tua dari kalian, sama sepertiku, bahkan sangat-sangat tua."

Ujar JaeJoong cepat, dia teringat akan umur Yunho yang berumur lebih dari seribu tahun.

"Ah~ Yunho hyung, selamat datang. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari JaeJoong hyung. Jika kau mau, aku bisa berbagi kamar denganmu, lagipula, kamar di kontrakan ini hanya ada 3 satu untukku, satu untuk Jae hyung, dan satu lagi untuk YooChun dan Changminnie."

Junsu tersenyum ramah, dia senang setidaknya kontrakan ini akan semakin ramai.

"Ah… gomawo, panglima Junsu."

"Panglima?"

JaeJoong menabok jidatnya, kenapa Yunho memanggil Junsu dengan panglima.

"Junsu-ya, mian, Yunho tadi sempat membaca novel tentang sejarah, dia jadi teringat dengan tokoh di novel itu yang bernama Junsu, dan menjadi panglima di dalam novel itu."

Junsu mengangguk paham, sedangkan Yunho masih memandang polos pada ke tiga pria didepannya, dia masih tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada ke tiga pria yang menjadi sahabat JaeJoong itu. Jujur saja, sudah 10 tahun Yunho mengikuti JaeJoong, sampai pria cantik itu berumur 27 tahun, dia masih belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran JaeJoong saat ini.

"Hahaha… kau lucu hyung, ah aku Shim Changmin, kau bisa memanggilku Changmin. Dan ini Park YooChun, panggil saja dia YooChun."

YooChun melambai riang pada Yunho yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Anyeong penasehat Park, pangeran Shim."

Satu alis YooChun terangkat, penasehat? Siapa? Dia, dan pangeran Shim, dilirknya Changmin yang tersenyum bangga mendapatkan panggilan itu.  
"Sudah, jangan dipirkan, Yunho kebanyakan membaca novel. Kuharap kalian bisa bersikap baik padanya."

"Ne, hyung…"

YooSuMin mengangguk setujuh.

.

.

Yunho menatap aneh akan masakan yang terhidang didepannya, wajah polosnya menampakan kebingungan yang mendalam, membuat Junsu yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Wae hyung, kenapa diam saja… jangan remehkan masakan JaeJoong, kau tahu nasi goreng ini sangat enak."

Puji Junsu terang-terangan, JaeJoong tertawa bangga, Junsu memang tahu cara membuatnya melayang.

"Bu-bukan itu, panglima… saya hanya merasa aneh…"

YooChun melirik Changmin dan Junsu yang masih memandang wajah tampan Yunho, sedangkan JaeJoong masih bersikap acuh tak acuh.

"Saya tidak bisa makan-makanan ini."

"Lalu kau mau makan apa? Disini bukan restoran."

JaeJoong membalas dengan sengit, merasa terhina karena baru kali ini seseorang menolak masakkannya.

"Ah… Mian puteri… eh, JaeJoongie, tapi masakan ini tak pantas untuk kumakan."

JaeJoong menggengam sendoknya kuat, YooSuMin dapat melihat setitik air mata JaeJoong yang akan jatuh. Mereka tahu JaeJoong tak suka masakkannya di hina, ini sama saja dengan menghina harga dirinya.

"Tak mau makan ya sudah."

BRAKK…

JaeJoong berdiri dari duduknya, menggebrak meja lalu berlalu dari hadapan YunYooSuMin.

"Hyung, Jae hyung itu tak suka kau mengepelekan masakannya, hah~ dia pasti sangat marah padamu."

Changmin menghela napas berat, susah untuk membujuk JaeJoong jika pria cantik itu sudah marah.

"A-aku akan membujuk Puteri."

Yunho berjalan menyusul JaeJoong, Changmin hanya mengedik bahu lalu mulai menyantap nasi gorengnya lagi.

"Sudah… biarkan mereka, ayo lanjutkan makan."

Titah Changmin dengan nada cuek.

.

.

"Mian ne, puteri… aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuat puteri marah."

Yunho berusaha menyentuh pundak JaeJoong yang asik memainkan ponselnya, mengacuhkan Yunho yang sudah memasang wajah menyesal.

"Sana-sana, aku tak suka dengan sifat sombongmu, dan lagi… sudah beratus kali aku katakan, jangan memanggilku, puteri."

Yunho bungkam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi dengan lembut pria tampan itu memeluk JaeJoong dari belakang, ke 9 ekornya kembali terlihat, beruntung mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar JaeJoong.

"Jika saya bersalah, anda bisa menghukum saya, apapun… puteri."

JaeJoong menyeringai dalam pelukan Yunho. Pria cantik itu melepas pelukan Yunho paksa, lalu berbalik menatap Yunho.

"Kau tak berbohong?"

"Ne."

JaeJoong menarik satu sudut bibirnya, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah, hukuman untukmu…"

Seringai JaeJoong semakin terlihat mengerikan, pria cantik itu menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya.

"… Kau harus bekerja, aku tak ingin kau hidup gratis disini. Arraso."

"Tapi saya harus bekerja apa?"

JaeJoong terlihat berfikir, lalu tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan ide.

"Di kantorku sedang membutuhkan karyawan baru, dan kebetulan pekerjaanya di bawah pengawasanku, jadi, dengan begitu kau bisa bekerja sekaligus bisa ku awasi."

Yunho berfikir sejenak, dia melirik JaeJoong yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Itulah gunanya aku di dekatmu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu membuat seisi kantor pingsan hanya karena ke 9 ekor bodoh itu, sembunyikan ekor itu selama kau berada di depan orang, dan tetaplah dalam radius pengawasanku, soal surat lamaran aku yang akan buat."

"Sungguh?"

"Ne… coba jawab, pendidik terakhirmu apa?"

Yunho mengingat-ingat, dia merasa tak pernah bersekolah selama hidupnya.

"Aku tak punya pendidikan."

JaeJoong menepuk jidatnya, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Kau bisa menulis?"

"Ne."

"Membaca?"

"Ne?"

"12+12 berapa?"

"24."

JaeJoong menyeringai, pria ini cukup cerdas untuk ukuran orang yang tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan.

"Itu bisa aku urus, yang penting kau bisa menulis, membaca, dan berhitung. Hah~ ingat… jangan mengecewakanku."

Yunho tersenyum, pria itu berlutut di depan JaeJoong yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya, mengamit jemari kanan JaeJoong lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakan puteri."

Wajah JaeJoong merona heboh, diperlakukan layaknya seorang puteri membuatnya salah tingkah, dengan satu tarikan genggaman itu terlepas.

"Aku pria, dan lakukan aku layaknya seperti pria gantelman, arraso."

"Arraso."

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Maaf harus di re-updet, sory banget, setelah di updet kemaren banyak yang harus di edit, dan baru sadar setelah di updet... maaf banget^^ makasih repyu di ff ini, walau sudah pernah di uplod di akun satunya, tapi ternyata masih ada yang suka bacanya... senang, terimakasih repyunya ya... akun ini harus di change name, walau sayang banget dengan nick lama, tapi apa daya... sekali lagi maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya... Repyu please.**

 **-^Luca_Vessalius^-**


End file.
